The Man She Loved: A Speculation for Season 2
by Sarahhhhh
Summary: Betty goes to Tucson with something very important to tell Henry.


_**Author's Note:**__ I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic, so I really don't know if it's any good or not. I just decided to try it out. It's a little scene I pictured in my mind for next season. I don't think anything like it will actually happen, but I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading._

_Also, I feel I should add that I racked my brains, but could not, for the life of me, come up with a decent title. I'm not too wild about the one I came up with, but I guess I'll have to live._

_ Oh, and I don't own the characters; ABC does. Anyhoo, read on.  
_

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know if we're anywhere near East Desert Road?"

"We are, ma'am, but you're not going to get there going this way."

Betty slapped her palm against her forehead. "Are you serious? I've gotten lost twice already." She sighed. "Well, third time's a charm, right? Anyway, do you think you could tell me how to get there?"

"You're going to have to turn around, make a left at the corner, and…here, hand me that piece of paper, I'll write it down for you."

Betty absent-mindedly handed the man her paper with Henry's address. She waited while he jotted down the directions that would lead her to the man she loved. He handed the paper back to her, and she thanked him.

Betty ventured back through the streets of Tucson, the paper in her hand. She glanced at her watch – it was already 6:00. That meant that she didn't have much time left in the sunlight, and that if she would have to wait yet another day to find Henry. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, her eyes wandered upward and she stopped walking.

The street sign with the words "East Desert Street" was the most welcome thing Betty had seen all day. Before she got her hopes up, though, she had to make sure it was real, and not a cruel mirage brought on by the insufferable Arizona heat. Betty approached the sign and tapped the pole, causing a few passing folks to give her strange looks. She didn't care, though, because sure enough, the sign was real (besides, she was used to strange looks from her experience at Mode). This was the street that Henry lived on. Now all she had to do was find his house.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Henry and Charlie were sitting on a purple couch inside of their house. The television was on, but neither was really watching. Charlie was knitting, and Henry had a newspaper in hand, but he paid no attention to that, either. He appeared to be deep in thought. Charlie put down her knitting materials, and rested her head on Henry's shoulder. He glanced at her. She looked at him and grinned, and he gave a half-hearted smile back. Just then, a small ding went off.

"Oh! The cookies are ready." Charlie popped up from the couch, and made her way to the kitchen. Henry exhaled heavily, picked up the remote from beside him and shut the TV off. He peered at his newspaper, and reached into his breast pocket for a pen to do the crossword puzzle. Just as he was about to fill in the answer for 48 across, the doorbell rang.

"Henry, honey, could you get that?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Sure," he replied. He got up and traipsed over to the door.

Betty stood on the porch, terrified. "Oh, God, I've made a terrible mistake. I never should've come. Charlie's going to kill me, there's no doubt about that. And what if Henry's doesn't believe me? I should have thought this through more. Maybe I should get out of here now." She turned to leave, when the door opened. She whirled around, and there was Henry. When he saw who his visitor was, his heart raced and his eyes widened behind his square rimmed glasses.

"Betty!"

"Hi, Henry!" Betty answered, slightly embarrassed. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt a little lightheaded, as if she was about to pass out. She composed herself enough for the words "Oh, thank God you answered and not Charlie." to pour out.

Henry stood there, bewildered. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you sure Charlie will be okay with this?" Betty asked as she stepped inside. Henry didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. They stood there and enjoyed being with each other again, wrapped in each other's arms. Their brief happiness was interrupted by Charlie's voice, shouting,

"Henry, who is it?"

"Ummm…just a salesperson," Henry fibbed, his arms still around Betty.

"Well, tell them we're not interested."

The two separated. Henry looked back at Betty and muttered, "Uhhh, we're not interested." He grabbed her hands in his. "But that doesn't mean I'm not interested in you." Betty raised her eyebrow at him, and smirked. It was a typical, sweet Henry comment. He then asked, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Betty sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Henry, there's something I have to tell you."

Henry's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

Before Betty could say anything, Charlie entered with a plate of cookies. Not looking up, she reported to Henry, "Okay, so the cookies are a little burnt, but they should be fine…" She looked up, and her eyes widened. She dropped the plate of cookies. Henry and Betty's hands dropped from each other's grasp. Charlie's mouth hung open.

"Betty!" she exclaimed. She cocked her head. "What an…unexpected surprise."

"Oh, um, hi Charlie." Betty adjusted her glasses. Henry looked down at his shoes.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" Charlie folded her arms.

"Oh, Betty has something to tell us, don't you, Betty?" Henry chimed in, looking up briefly.

"Um, I'm not sure now is the best time," Betty answered softly.

"No, Betty, please share," Charlie said with fake enthusiasm.

Betty, nervously playing with her hands, returned, "No offense or anything Charlie, but this is kind of something I have to say to Henry alone." Charlie scoffed at this.

"Look, Betty, I'm his girlfriend. Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me."

Henry, still looking away, mumbled, "Charlie, just let her tell me in private…"

"No!" Charlie exclaimed. "I want to hear this."

Betty's eyes darted all over the room. "I…uhhh…"

"Just SPIT IT OUT!" Charlie bursted out.

"OKAY!" The words started pouring out of Betty's mouth. "Henry, Charlie's been cheating on you!"

"What?" Charlie and Henry replied in unison, both equally shocked by her comment.

"Look, Henry…Diane from the orthodontist's office told me…well, actually, we kind of figured out by accident that Charlie's been seeing Dr. Farkas."

"What on earth are you taking about?" Charlie demanded, infuriated.

"Dr. Farkas? That guy you brought to Charlie's birthday party?" Henry asked, confused.

"Don't be ridiculous, Betty. I only met the guy once." Charlie's face was turning red with anger. "Henry, can't you see she's lying? She's jealous and she wants you back!"

Henry looked at her soberly. "Betty wouldn't lie."

Betty nodded sadly. "It's true. She said he was going out with a girl named Charlie, who was a red head, and made jewelry, and she showed me a bracelet and everything."

"Ugh! That Diane has _such_ a big mouth!" Charlie commented to herself. She clapped her hand over her mouth. Henry and Betty turned towards her.

"What did you say, Charlie?" Henry inquired.

"Uhhh…ummm…"

Betty wouldn't let her answer his question. "Don't you see, Henry? That means there's a 50 chance that the baby isn't yours!"

"Oh, there IS no baby!" Betty and Henry's eyes widened.

"What??"

Charlie sighed. "I…don't know where to begin, so…look, the thing with Dr. Farkas…it…wasn't going anywhere. I was planning on breaking it off for a while, and when we moved out here, I did."

"Charlie, I can't believe you did this," Henry murmured, ignoring her completely. "You cheated on me, _and_ you lied about being pregnant?"

"I _only_ lied about being pregnant because I couldn't **stand** the fact that you left me for…for her!" She gestured towards Betty. "Henry…I only did it because I love you." She walked up to him and attempted to wrap her arms around his neck. He pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. By lying about being pregnant, you made me give up so much – my home in New York, my job…and, most importantly, Betty. I just can't forgive you." He turned towards Betty, and offered her his hand. "Betty, how about we get on the next flight to New York?"

Thrilled, Betty nodded. "Okay," came her whimsical reply. They made their way to the bedroom, and Henry grabbed a few boxes that were filled with his things that had never been unpacked. He picked up a suitcase, and quickly filled it with his various belongings from the dresser and the bathroom. Within five minutes, the happy couple was out the door and hailing a taxi that would whisk them away to the airport.

Charlie, still in total shock from what had just happened, collapsed onto the couch. With narrow eyes and a furrowed brow, she threatened to our now departed heroine, "I'll get you for this, Betty Suarez."

_To be continued? Maybe?_

_Probably not._


End file.
